


Lips Of An Angel

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Original Character(s), exes chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Do you call your ex after 5 years of break-up, in late night just to say you miss him or are you normal?Because Sehun isn't.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lips Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hinder's Lips Of An Angel
> 
> ive been listening to this song for like a week because im feeling fcuking nostalgic then chanhun came into my mind, this was supposed to be for kaisoo but hehe ✌ anyways enjoy my shitty writing !!?

As the midnight view from his high-rise condo of Seoul greets him, Sehun sat on the couch facing the glass window with the vision of night lights from other establishments, cars piling at the busy streets of the City. 

Glancing back at his wrist watch, the hands pointed at which showing that it's already quarter to 1 AM. Resting his chin on his palm as he exhaled the big heavy air inside. 

His insomnia attacks him again. Must be the excessive drinking of coffee, the big shots of caffeine from the five cups he had consumed within the day has knocked awaken the sleepy nerves out of him, Sehun thinks. 

Bringing him to this state at which he was welcomed by the city lights, the oak table he's leaning on resting his body at the soft single chair thinking of ways how to kill it on past midnight. Blowing off the stray hair that has been tickling his eyes.

Thinking about how his life was doing for a 26 year old guy with a, well not so euphoric one. 

He literally have everything, like every person in this world would die to have. 

Very wealthy family, got nothing to do for a living to just swipe and push buttons to buy whatever. All of it, except for one.

Sehun suddenly shakes his head brushing away the trailing thoughts whilst ruffling his own hair. 

He barefoot padded to the kitchen, planning of making another brewed coffee. 

Its his 6th cup, this caffeine addiction he have will make Chanyeol flick his forehead and lecture him about how bad it can cause his body then he would argue and whine about how it helps him. 

Standing in front of the countertop while staring blankly on nowhere, the side of his lips slightly lifted up from the memory. 

Turning his gaze back to his living room from the kitchen entrance, he can see the old imagery. 

Chanyeol was taking a nap then he would go pester him by poking his cheek, whining for his lover's attention. Then Chanyeol would groan then peek, scooting closer at Sehun for a tickle attack. 

They would run around the wooden coffee table chasing, then Sehun will intentionally stumble laying down the sofa. Chanyeol gone atop of him while panting in pink, adorably laughs and Sehun would pull him down for a deep kiss. 

Good ol' days. 

Lopsidedly smiling while his arms folded on his broad chest. 

But, all of it in his vision got distracted by that moment. That one phone call he made with Chanyeol while he is back at his place. 

Sehun felt so numb for the past week, though he doesnt do that much only working for his parents' company as his past time being the one in charge for the finances. But that has nothing to do of what he is feeling, he felt like a robot or some sort of corpse roaming around the world finding something missing within him to be alive again. He thought that maybe, he's just missing out of things.

His friends and everybody around him were living it while he is not. 

He suddenly felt incomplete.

  
"But you said I complete you? You can't ask for more because you already have me?" Chanyeol's voice was hoarse crying from the other line. 

Sehun called him in late night while he is away. 

"I know, and you always will. But... I think I needed some break in here..." Sehun replied, heart panging inside his chest barely catching air.

"Break? What the fuck do you mean break, Sehun? Am I that too possessive or controlling? Tell me so I can fix this, please," Chanyeol sounded so desperate and Sehun can hear the sobs he make.

Really, there is nothing wrong. Nothing.

Chanyeol is that boyfriend that every person would wish that the whole world has. 

Too caring and sweet, a husband material, would be there at your worst and way worst and will appreciate your best. Loving you from head to toe and would actually nag other people about how lucky he is to have Sehun.

The thing is, Sehun felt bad. 

Bad that he can't give that much back, that he doesn't deserve all of those. He don't deserve Chanyeol.

Thinking from the start that this relationship is an unrequited one. 

Sehun did love Chanyeol but this bubble of thoughts inside him were contracting and confusing his mind. It rambles every inch of him.

Having the thought of he might hurt Chanyeol more if he hadn't stopped this, it could be more, way more worse than he expect. Playing the superhero around, Sehun thought that it is better to end this up.

  
"No. You're not any of those, you loved me more than enough. More than enough that.... it hurts I can't give you the least," lamently stating his side, Sehun can feel his chest throb as he hear how heavy Chanyeol is crying as he let him speak.

"Iㅡim so sorry. For everything, the love that I haven't equally thrown. You loved me too much that it hurts me inside, I feel so selfish,"

"No, no. Please Sehun, this could be figured out,"

"I already did, Yeol. I can't keep on doing this to you, that's why.... I should let you go,"

Sehun can hear Chanyeol exhale a big heavy sigh as the phone dropped on a soft mattress, he can visualize how devastated Chanyeol looked like. He too is a crying mess.

Thinking of what he had done to their colorful world got destroyed by his sudden controlling thought. But he'll, they will get over it. 

"Yeol... Chanyeol, I'm so sorry. I can't hurt you more, I let you go. I love you," he let out an exasperated sigh with sniffles in between. His chest seething with impaling pain, head throbs along with his veins and skin getting cold. 

Having heard of Chanyeol picking up the phone, he put the speaker back again at his lobe. 

"Well, you've hurt me enough. And that's enough for me to hear, you're so selfish and childish Sehun. We could work this thing out, but I guess your decision is irrevocable. I hate you with all of my life, don't ever talk to me or show your face again, you're the biggest mistake I have ever made in my whole life,"

As the other line cuts off, the whistling sound from the phone made it more painful.

And there, he cried the whole day. 

Eyes swollen, tears kept on racing and replacing marks on his face. 

Its really naive and unreasonable and so selfish, Sehun admits. But he thought, his thoughts are no more trustful, that things would go within the way.

  
"Damn. What's the date today?" he murmured under his breath as he sprawled across his bed that used to be their's. It had the whole wide gap beside him empty. The touch of the warm flesh against his, the fingers lingering on his face. Traces are still fresh.

Checking the calender on his phone, showing the details of today. 

It should be their 10th anniversary today. 

"Wow, how many years has it been?" Sehun wonders but quickly averts his reminiscing on scrolling through the contacts, who can he call on late night.

His friends are probably on a house party hooking up with strangers so he let it pass. Sehun got no one much on his phone log, till his thumb stopped on the letter 'Y' and showed the number and the caller ID 'Yeollie ♡'

Sehun didn't really intend to delete Chanyeol's number for god knows why and what, he loves suffering.

5 years after was so fast, last time he heard about Chanyeol was that he got a girlfriend.

Sehun's thumb unconciously intentionally clicked the name and it appeared in dialing. 

Oh shit now. 

What embarassment is he throwing himself in?

He can't really trust himself, even his own body. Sehun states as a big fat fact.

And oh? Its ringing?

  
"Hello?" Chanyeol's husky voice from slumber greeted him, he can see on the other line that the other is scrunching his eyes.

"Hㅡhey," Sehun cracked.

"Sehun? Wow hey!" Chanyeol felt too energetic when he heard that familiar voice again.

" _Honey why you're calling me so late? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_ ," his register lows down.

Wow, is that a tear? Ran down his cheek?

"Iㅡ nothing, its just..." Sehun throat felt dry, words got stucked inside. 

" _Are you crying? Is everything okay?_ Wait hold on a sec, my wife is beside me," 

He must've heard the panting that Sehun has been doing.

And oh.

He's married? Wow, _ouch_.

"Hey, Sehun? How have you been? Its been so long yeah?" Chanyeol spoke again casually. How can he be like this while Sehun felt like tearing up.

"Yeah, its been _5 years_ since. I'm... good, how about you? You're married?" he tried to sound fine as he can, swallowing the big lump in his throat.

Chanyeol sighed, "Yes. We've been for 4 years now, how about you? Does he know you're talking to me? It might start a fight,"

"No, no," Sehun argued.

"We... we broke up," he laments, hearing the other lightly gasp.

After they ended up, Sehun was open again and then he found Taek. They've been engaged after 1 year but he caught him cheating so he cut the rope.

It really hurts him to know that Chanyeol went out happy while he's in agony and left alone. If only he can reprise.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that-"

"No, don't be. So how's life of being married huh?" Sehun wiped the wet skin and raise a tone that seemed like forced.

"Its good actually, especially now that we're having an _addition_ ,"

By that enunciated word, Sehun knew what he meant. He felt his ribs squeezing his lungs that he can't painfully breathe, why does he love hurting himself like this? 

"Anna and I, seemed like magical. I've never been this.... happy," the sadness were wrapped around his words, Chanyeol knew that its hurting Sehun and him as well and yet he keeps on blabbering.

Sehun dropped the device on the floor and immediately took it back in his hand, he can't hear any more. Tearing him up slowly into pieces, ripping him inside. Chest panging, trying to agonize silently afraid of Chanyeol might know.

This is what he get for being selfish 5 years ago, things didn't really go well all along.

  
"Its funny..." he spoke again with a hoarse voice.

"Hmm? What?" 

" _Its funny that you're talking to me tonight,_ we ended things this way too right?" Sehun let out a soft chuckle.

Chanyeol didn't answer but instead nodded, he let Sehun go on.

"Also, you know its weird. Weird that I still dream of you sometimes, I guess.... I guess I never really moved on," he burst out after the last word, cupping his mouth but the other has already heard of it.

"Hey, honey. Sehun, don't cry please?"

God, why does his name sounds so precious and sweet rolling out Chanyeol's mouth? _Its stil his biggest weakness_.

Sehun pursed his eyes and lips, half of his brain telling him to stop this and the other adding fuel to the fire. He chose suffering today.

"I'm sorry, I still.... I miss you," he hollers.

"Sehun you can't keep doing this to yourself, you should go get moving" 

Is Chanyeol sobbing too?

"I know, I just need some closure or whatever to let this absurdity in my head and I figured that I should call you. Just let me please?" he argues sounded so weak and pathetic, he already done embarassing things and this one is a new broken record. 

"No. You'll get hurt more, things are already written and we can't have the reprise to change it. Maybe this is our fate, I used to think that we are for each other too. That we were meant to be, but I guess its just a stupid thought, I still dreamt of you too though. But...." Chanyeol sighed within great sorrow.

"Calling me or thinking about the old us will only stop you along the way and will let you behind. I'm sorry too, but we can't change everything. I'm happy of what I have now, I guess... And I'm hoping for the fullest for you too. We should cut this now, goodbye. Sehun,"

  
_Ridiculous_. Really antic that how they ended up is happening again right now. 

_Déjà vu_. 

The tooting sound signals that the call has already been cut off, he finally released all of the pain that has been inside. The big air lump storing on his chest, sobbing big time. 

Sehun doesn't care of how messy he looked right now or how will his eyes swell because of the heavy tears tomorrow. 

Chanyeol is right. 

He can't keep on hurting himself and suffer from the past. 

Why does have things to go this way? 

Why can't he bring Chanyeol back on his arms again?

Why did he do all of that?

Regrets and anger, pain and tears. 

All in sync. But he said he _deserved_ this.

**Author's Note:**

> hey omg u made it here jslsjsksjs congrats !!


End file.
